Just A Game
by Otakulover4evr
Summary: My first fan-fiction! Tohru shows a few of the Shomas a game she knew. What happens when it turns out more romantic, and way more awkward than she expected? R&R!
1. Starting The Game

**_-Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket… Even though I really want to!_**

Chapter One: Starting the Game.

Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru sat in the kitchen. Silence for filled the room along with the short but heavy breaths coming from each one of the bored teens.

"I'm bored!" Momiji cried as he runs and immediately hops on Tohru's shoulders.

"Everyone is you idiot." Kyo mumbled. "AND GET OFF OF HER!" as he started to pry him off.

"WAAH!" The bunny yelled. "Kyo is being mean to me!"

"Kyo… It's fine really!" Tohru looks at Kyo with her big brown eyes.

Kyo quickly looked the other way to keep her from seeing him blush. _"Man, I why is she so… well beautiful?"_

"You better be glad you're cute," he says, even though she is lost in thought.

"Oooh! I know what we could do!" she blurts and dashes to Shigure's office.

.….

Everyone exchanges glances, except for Momji who is now on the floor from when Tohru unexpectedly ran off.

A few minutes later she came back with a paper and pen. When she saw Momiji on the floor she automatically went into panic mode.

"OH! MOMIJI IM REALLY SORRY! ARE YOU HURT? DO YOU NEED ICE? I'LL GET IT RIGHT NOW!"

Before she can move, a hand starts to grab her wrist. "Tohru, I think he's fine. You should be more careful. Okay?" Yuki smiles.

_"Dang Rat! He can always talk to her so… easily! And it makes me feel like some crud. Something no one cares about!"_

Angry, Kyo turns around. "Forget this." he slides open the door to outside, breathing in the fresh air. He always felt suffocated around that Dang rat. As he shuts the door he immediately hears it open again.

"K-kyo?" Tohru says softly, trying hard not to provoke him. "Are you going to play?"

"Play What!?" Kyo said harshly. Immediately regretting it.

She smacks he head with the palm of her hand.

"Tohru?"

She blushed. "Silly me! I forgot to tell you how to play.

….

Once again the teenagers were again gathered around in the kitchen, carefully listening to Tohru's game.

"So," she explained as she already had a bunch of lines on paper. "There is an entrance and an exit. Remember the lines are all different ways to you could get someone else's wish. You put your name at the entrance and a wish at the exit. Then, you follow the lines until you get to a wish. And no chickening out. Okay?" (A/N Sorry I couldn't explain the game well. I saw it in an anime!)

"Don't worry Miss Honda, I won't chicken out… Other than the cat over there"

"I HEARD THAT YOU DANG RAT" Kyo busted out. "WE'LL SEE WHO THE CHICKEN IS WHEN I DISFORM YOUR FACE WITH MY HAND!"

"You stupid-"

"Are you ready to play?" Tohru interrupts with her regular warm smile.

Yuki smiles "Okay."

Kyo just grunts. "Whatever. He mumbles.

They all privately right their wishes down. Tohru didn't go because whatever made them happy was ok.

As Yuki finished up his last word, he hands the paper to Tohru. Her face turns beet red.

_"The wishes all have me in it."_

(A/N So… What did you think? Not bad for a first chapter! More will be up soon!)


	2. Their Wishes

**-****_Again… I do not own Fruits Basket but I wish I owned Kyo at least! : 3_**

**_Chapter Two: Their Wishes_**

Yuki's Pov

_"Yuki…" I thought to myself, "you shouldn't do this… She won't feel the same way. You know Kyo and her belong."_

I shook it off. Even though it's true, I don't have to accept the truth. No. Not yet. I scribbled down hard, almost breaking the pencil. I wrote: **_Be alone with Tohru for 10 minutes. _**

I shakily handed the paper to Tohru.

_Kyo's Pov_

_"Dang!" I thought. "She might hate me forever, but I want to show her that I love her, even if she doesn't accept."_

Nervously, I wrote almost regretting it: **_Kiss Tohru for 10 seconds._**

_"Wait… WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING!? SHE WON'T ACCEPT SOMEONE THAT'S NOT IN THE ZODIAC!"_

Too late… Yuki had already got the paper and smirked at my wish.

Momiji's Pov

_"Yay! My turn! I wonder what I should write… Oooh! I know I never got a bath with her from the Hot Springs! _

Excited I wrote: **_Take a bath with Tohru! _**

I looked around… Everybody looks so, nervous. Why?

Hatsuharu's Pov

You know I am more into Rin than Tohru. Anyways Kyo and Tohru belong. But you know she is pretty cute.

Eh, what the heck, I'll write something. I wrote: **_ Take a walk with Tohru._**

I shrugged, Momiji looked excited, Yuki looked nervous, and Kyo… I don't know. His wish must be the kiss one.

Hope it works out.

(A/N Getting Better! Tell me what you think R&R!)


	3. Momiji's Turn

**Finally! Chapter 3! Their wishes might be a little weird but it's all part of my evil scheme (rubs hand together) MWAHAHAH! But for the disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket (humph!) **

**_Chapter Three: Momiji's turn_**

Tohru clapped her hands together. "Okay! Momiji, you go first you are the youngest!"

"Okay Tohru!" the bunny replied. He took the paper and pen and wrote himself down at a line and traced his finger through the pathway….

"_Bath. Please land on it." _He thought jumping up and down.

Silence landed throughout the whole room.

"K-K-K"

"Tohru…" Momiji stammered. "I have to **_kiss _**you."

"You know dang well she will not…" Kyo was suddenly interrupted by Tohru picking up the little Momiji and putting her lips against his.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. They broke apart.

Momiji was stunned, his face turning crimson. "Tohru I'm sorry I made you do that. I..." Tears swelled up in his eyes, making things blurry.

"Momiji. It's ok. You didn't mean it. I mean, it's was fine. Just don't tell anyone. K?"

"Okay!" the bunny gave her thumbs up..

They looked at the rest of the group… who was still recovering from what just happened.

"O-Okay" They said in unison.

**_So what do you think? It was a big twist, wasn't it? How do you think Yuki and Kyo will react? And which boy will get Momiji's wish? O_O R&R!_**


	4. Hatsuharu's Turn

**_(Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!)So remember Momiji's turn? Not expected right? (heheheee!) So this time it's Hatsuharu's turn!_**

**_Chapter Four: Hatsuharu's Turn_**

"HEY! HARU IT'S YOU TURN YOU JERK!" Kyo yelled, furious at what just happened between Momiji and Tohru.

"_Dang! That was supposed to be my wish and not that idiot Momiji's! Could this get any worse!?" _He thought.

"I know that you freak." He said calmly, yet a little provoked.

Carelessly, he wrote his name down and traced his finger… His finger came upon Yuki's wish. **_Be alone with Tohru for 10 minutes._**

_"Rin might kill me for this but what the heck. I'm not chickening out." _A sweat drops on his forehead. "_I just hope I don't turn black."_

"WHAT!?" Yuki and Kyo in unison.

"Um, Will Rin…"

"She'll be fine" Haru interrupted.

Tohru and Haru walk outside. Tohru never thought it can be this silent.

She looked at Hatsuharu and saw that he was getting nervous. He could turn black any minute. She decided to make an excuse. "I got to go use the restroom. I'll…"

Haru held up Tohru's chin with her hand. "How 'bout I go with you?" He smirked.

"_Oh no no! Black Haru!" She thought nervously._

_"Heh." _Black Haru. Grabs Tohru by waist and kissed her. It felt like forever until they broke apart.

Tohru started gasping for air but she could tell that wasn't enough for him. "Now," he said sinfully making Tohru panic. "How 'bout we bring it to the max."

"No. That's not a good idea…"

Hatsuharu was trying to tug Tohru's shirt off. "No. Please turn white again! This is going too far!"

"Okay white-head, your time is up." Kyo said opening the door. He saw Haru trying to take her shirt off which was already halfway up the top of her stomach.

"Wha…"

Kyo went into full rage. His knuckles clenched so tight he thought they might snap.

"HARU! YOU JERK!"

"No! Kyo he can't help it! He turned black! It's not what it looks like!" Tohru tried to explain.

But Kyo was too beating the life out of Hatsuharu.

Haru rubbed his head. "Ouch!" his whole body was sore. He looked around. Tohru had her shirt halfway up and Kyo was about to fire another punch. He rubbed his lips. _"Lipstick"_

"MAN! I DID IT AGAIN! WHY, WHY! WHY DO I HAVE ANOTHER PERSONALITY?" Haru yelled so loud it startled the both of them. Tohru pulled her shirt back down. "I understand you didn't mean it."

"Tohru, I know you hate me now but I am really sorry if I hurt you."

Tohru kissed him on the cheek.

"That's my apology. I forgive you." Tohru then walks in the house. Leaving Kyo and Haru to stand there.


	5. Yuki's Turn (Part One)

**_(Disclaimer- I do not own any of Fruits Basket.) Why oh why! Anyways What did you think of Haru's turn? Got a little more detailed than I expected though. Well this one is Yuki's turn! I've saved Kyo (the best) for last!_**

**_Chapter 5: Yuki's turn Part 1_**

Yuki scratched the back of his head. "_It's me or Kyo. Someone is going to have to take a bath with Tohru. And it can't be that… stupid cat. No. No! _"Hand me the paper." I said an icy tone to Momiji._ But I wasn't worried about how my voice sounds right now. Tohru's future is in my hands."_

I can barely right my name I'm so nervous. I trace my finger and it lands on….

**_(Cliff Hanger! MWAHAHAHHA! But don't worry. Chapter 6 will be up in a few hours!_**


	6. Yuki's Turn (Part Two)

**_(Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket)_**

**_Key: _**Talking & _Thinking_

**_So Remember last chapter. I left you with a cliffhanger! So now this is Yuki's turn Part 2!_**

**_Chapter 6: Yuki's Turn (Part 2)_**

_"No… NO!" _ Yuki angrily stroked his fingers through his purple hair. **_Take a Walk with Tohru_**.

Yuki dropped the pencil in shock.

Tohru blushed "I'm really sorry if I'm bothersome. You don't have to take a walk with me."

"No… Tohru it's not that." Yuki replied suddenly, "But don't you get it? If Kyo goes last, then he gets the last wish."

That immediately got Kyo and Tohru's attention.

"So that means…"

"LUCKY KYO! YOU GET A BATH…."

Before Momiji could finish, Kyo had already punched him in the head.

"Shut up." Without looking he started to speak to Tohru. "Y-You should really go on a walk with Yuki."

"Oh! Right!"

…

"So, um Tohru?"

Yuki and Tohru were suddenly outside through the forest. Everything was beautiful through Tohru's eyes. The trees were as green as ever today.

Everything was perfect. Tohru was super happy.

_"Why am I so excited today?" _Tohru thought absentmindedly. She never noticed Yuki trying to talk to her.

"_Could it be that I going to take a bath with Kyo?"_

Tohru had always been in love with Kyo. "_I guess I just never noticed until now. But something about him makes me all happy when he comes around. And then when he smiles back it just makes me melt inside and I can't help from blushing!" _Just thinking about him made her face turn red.

"Tohru? Are you okay? I've been calling your name for the last 5 minutes."

"Oh! Yuki! I'm really sorry it was just that…"

After that she was speechless. Before she could finish Yuki had put his warm, gentle lips on hers.

After a while they both gently pushed each other away for air. Yuki leaned against a tree both of their faces crimson. "Look Tohru. I love you. A lot. But I know you have feelings for Kyo, but I couldn't keep my feelings forever."

"I'm really sorry Yuki. But that is true. I never really noticed I loved Kyo until now. I always thought of you as a brother, and best friend."

Tohru walked up to Yuki and looked down at her feet. "But there is one thing I need to tell you."

"What?"

Tohru hugged Yuki and kissed him passionately on the lips.

**_WEEEEE! So many twists! This drama is fun to write! Lol! Well I can't wait to write Chapter 7 (Kyo!) Final Chapter! That will be up in a few hours as well! R&R!_**


	7. Kyo's Turn (Part One)

_**What's up! So guys I decided to make a retake of Chapter 7. Because I'm not doing my story at 2:00 in the morning. So it might actually sound good! If anything looks different it's because I am using my cousin's computer for this and he has LibreOffice. I would be on mine but I forgot it and I am at his house so... but the fan-fiction, awesome as always!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket... But the owner is really lucky...**_

_**Chapter Seven: Kyo's Turn (part one)**_

"Kyo!" the little Momiji yelled excitedly, "It's your turn! Are you excited?"

Kyo turned around."What the heck do you mean, excited?!" he yelled, clueless.

"To take a bath with her silly!" the bunny jumped up and down, "And everyone knows your excited."

"Kyo?" Tohru said, looking down to hide her blushing, "I-is that true?"

"And I thought Shigure was the pervert around here." Yuki mumbled under his breath.

"I HEARD YOU, YOU RAT!"

"B-but, Kyo... are you?" Tohru repeated.

"NO! Well...uh... I... "Kyo clenched his fists in anger. "HECK, I DONT KNOW!"

"Oh Kyo I am sorry to upset you I..."

Not hearing Tohru over his anger, Kyo ran upstairs leaving everybody in complete confusion.

…...

"_Why am I suck and idiot!?" (he had locked himself in his room)_

Kyo screamed in his head. He couldn't figure out why he was a complete jerk around her. He would say something, to Tohru he would always regret and could never come clear with her.

But why?

That is what made him angry so much.

He slid slowly down the wall, hands in on his face. His face was burning up from anger and embarrassment. He knew he would need to calm down somehow he would probably pass out from the stress.

"What? He won't? How disrespectful!" A voice came from outside his door, it was probably Shigure.

His cat ears perked up out of his head as he curiously leans his head against the door.

"Well Hatsuharu, Kyo won't take a bath with Tohru? Sad. I know a lot of people who would."

"_What the?"_

"You know... I will ask her myself! I mean you barley get an opportunity like this." Kyo could hear footsteps becoming distant.

"WAIT!" without knowing, he had kicked the door open (AND IT WAS LOCKED!) "I'll take the stupid bath okay?! Happy!?"

Haru and Shigure looked at Kyo in complete shock. He was drenched in sweat from head to toe, clothes soaked. His face was burning as if you were to touch it, you would get a 3rd degree burn.

"Kyo you look pretty sweaty you should sit down-"

"NO! I AM NOT SITTING DOWN UNTIL I FIND TORHU!"

Too late, he had already passed out from exhaustion.

_**Another Twist!? Man this is fun to write! Kyo's turn might have up to 4 parts so get comfy. :3**_

_**Stay tuned for Part Two, (will be up in a few years! Just kidding! In a few hours!)**_

_**Don't forget.. R&R!**_


	8. Kyo's Turn (Part Two)

**_Yay! Chapter 7 Part Two! I am making this early in the morning so it will be better than at midnight! It is really exciting to write all the twists! Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Fruits Basket… Except the fan fiction. _**

**_Chapter 7: Kyo's Turn (Part two)_**

"Kyo…Kyo…Kyo?" Tohru kneeled carefully over him. His face was still as red as ever. He had a fever at 101 degrees.

Everything was blurry in Kyo's eyes. The figure slowly turned into the sweet Tohru who was stoking through his orange hair.

"Oh! Kyo your awake! I'm really sorry! I—"

He sat up held up his hand "It's fine but I need to tell you—"

"Wait, Kyo please lay down; your fever didn't go down yet." She carefully put her hand on Kyo's cheek and looked in his fiery red eyes. Kyo looked away to keep his face from getting any hotter. But it only took him a few seconds to notice that he was in a new shirt.

"_Wait! Does that mean…"_

"Oh I changed you."

…

"Wait no, that sounded weird. What I meant is that your clothes were soaked with sweat and I decided to put them in the dryer. I really sorry if I sound perverted."

"It doesn't… Or well… Whatever."

_"She really does care for others doesn't she?"_

She put her hand on the cat's forehead. "Do you feel alright?"

"Huh yeah, I think so."

"You should have a bath." She clapped her hands together and smiled. "My mom always made me a warm bath when I get sick."

The redness on his face was going down so it was bit noticeable when he blushed.

"What about—"

"I know." She blushed and smiled at the same time. "How 'bout we go now?" She held out her hand a looked away.

Kyo sat up again. He looked up at Tohru who was blushing furiously.

He quickly looked down so his bangs would cover his face as he grabbed her hand.

"You really are brave to ask me this."

**_So many twists! I can't wait to get in Part Three in but my cousin wants to get on the laptop so badly…. Darn! Well R&R!_**


	9. Kyo's Turn (Part Three)

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Fruits Basket, just the fan fiction. :3 (P.S. the curse does not take place in the story.) DANG WITH THIS NO WI-FI! I HAVE BEEN SO EAGER TO UPLOAD THIS!_**

_Chapter Seven: Kyo's Turn (part three)_

Tohru grabbed the last scented candle and ignited it with a lighter. (Tohru doesn't smoke. She borrowed them for the candles.). She had just turned off the faucet and there was fresh steam coming from the fresh water. They both reddened, oblivious of what to do.

"So… um I think…we should get in… before your fever goes up any higher."

Neither of them moved.

Kyo thumped her on the head. "So are you getting in or what?" He felt awkward for saying that.

"Oh right! Sorry!"

**_(WARNING! THIS MAY BECOME DETAILED AND GO TO RATED T! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)_**

Kyo leaned his back against the wall and sat down on the cold floor. Tohru parked herself on the edge of the tub and slowly started unfasten her skirt. The more she unbuttoned the farther it fell down her legs. Kyo's face flushed at the sight of her orange cat panties. Tohru's face went crimson as she looked down at her feet.

The cat forcefully tried not to stare.

She hesitated as she took off her shirt. Her bra was the same as her panties which made Kyo try harder not to look. Every time she would look at him, he would just look away and start fidgeting with his thumbs.

Snap!

She unhooked her bra. Both of them watched as it fell the Kyo's feet. They both opened their mouth to say something and nothing came out.

"Oh my gosh! I am really sorry that happened!" The girl started to panic. "Why I am so stupid?!"

"Hey, calm down. It was an accident. Just get the dang thing off my feet."

She nodded and picked it up.

When the last piece of clothing came off her body, she stepped in the tub and sighed. She smiled.

"Kyo, it's really warm, you should get in now."

He slowly stood up. "Oh fine, whatever."

Kyo started with both of the shirts he had on and carelessly threw them to the side. Tohru ducked her half of her head in the water so the teen couldn't see her staring at his body. When he started to take off his pants she shrieked silently and immediately put her whole head in the water.

Tohru came back up for a breath. She started to cough and wipe water out her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh uh, um taking a…um…. Playing around!" She laughed nervously.

"Okay?"

…..

A few minutes later Tohru and Kyo were still in the water. The same pattern followed: look at each other, blush, and look away.

Tohru peeked at Kyo and splashed him with water.

"What the?"

He looked through the water as a figure darted up and embraced him with its unclothed body.

The cat's face reddened as it gently pushed away. "Tohru?"

"Hmm?"

"W-what was that?"

"Look Kyo," she hugged him again and could feel his entire body heat up. Tohru rested her head on his chest.

"I have had to kiss everyone in the house today…."

"EVEN THE RAT!?" Kyo shouted. He hadn't moved so Tohru wouldn't let go. He didn't want her to.

"Yes… I had a feeling I would have to kiss you too… and I have been waiting all day for your turn."

Tohru felt her chin lift up by the cat's hand. "Why didn't you just say something?"

He lightly and carefully kissed her on the lips. After a few minutes they came up for a short breath and went back, this time harder. Kyo sighed as he tasted her sweetness.

The teen lowered its head underwater and started to lick at the girl's stomach and upper body.

"Kyo…."

Kyo shivered slightly at the way she said her name (in a good way).He came back up and looked Tohru in the eyes with his fiery red ones. He took his finger and started to trace her image, and cautiously started to massage her chest. She just exhaled in desire. Kyo kept his hands on her as their lips connected again. Tohru groaned in his mouth as they kissed passionately.

…

The knob started to turn but neither of them noticed. It was Yuki.

**_I know you want to kill me right now because off all these twist but it's what keeps a story going! : 3 *Note* Please don't review and say. "Too detailed!" or "Or that was gross" I made sure to give a warning to young viewers. Plus I tried not to make the words detailed too. (I am a few months away to becoming an official teenager =D) So every time something is about to turn out like that I'll give you a warning. R&R!_**


	10. Author's Note Not a chapter!

**_Authors Note: Not a Chapter!_**

**I found out what the game is called! It's called ****_Amida_**** (the game they had played). Search Google and type "Amida Game" and images and you'll know what I am talking about. Sorry if I described it or made them play it wrong but, it's my way of playing =D (I got the game from Kissxsis which is an ecchi anime. Please don't think that I always watch ecchi).**

**But here are my hentai ratings (I wanted to give you a heads up)**

**Lemon Hentai- Extreme, super detailed hentai that I might never right. EVER.**

**Lime Hentai- Not as extreme, still detailed. I doubt I'd write such a thing but who knows**

**Citrus Hentai- Mild, not as detailed. Things I'd mostly write **

**Grapefruit Hentai- (a one I made up) – No Hentai. Mostly has to do with comedy. Also a thing I'd write.**

**(Stay detailed for Chapter 10 or Part Five!)**


	11. Kyo's Turn (Part Four)

**_I am so sorry! I had a minor writings block and then Sabbath and ugh! So much to do! I am so glad I have this opportunity! Ok so I was doing my Zzz's and then BOOM! I wake up and I am like "OH MEH LORD I KNOW WHAT TO WRITE!" So you should thank me and my awesomeness. XD! _**

**_Disclaimer_****_: I don't own anything of Fruits Basket, just the fan fiction. : 3 Remember, the curse is broken in this story. This may contain some Citrus A.K.A RATED T! You have been warned!_**

**_Chapter Seven: Kyo's Turn (Part Four)_**

**_In the last chapter (Since it's been a while)_**

_Tohru groaned in his mouth as they kissed passionately._

_The knob started to turn but neither of them noticed. It was Yuki.  
_

_…._

Yuki stared in shock as they as Kyo and Tohru had a clash with their tongues.

"U-u-uh…"

The couple quickly parted in surprise. Tohru immediately shrieked and quickly hid her body with Kyo's. His face turned crimson as he could feel her chest press against his back.

"What the heck are you doing to her?!" Yuki yelled, which he normally doesn't do, unless he is really ticked off.

"And what the heck are you doing here, you IDIOT!" Kyo shouted furiously.

"I'm here to crush your soul!"

"Look, stupid." Kyo looked at Yuki, who was now irritated. "You always win in a fight against me. Every time! But you can't accept losing over a girl. You're selfish aren't you?"

Yuki stared speechlessly from his choice of words. He just stroked his hair and walked out the room.

….

Kyo lay restlessly on his bed. All kinds of things crossed his mind. Especially about what happened between him and Tohru, and how Yuki butted in on them.

"That jerk." He mumbled. "He just can't accept reality, can't he?"

But then his mind switched to Tohru.

_"She was so cute. How she blushed, how she smiled. How she was brave enough to admit her feelings. If only I could embrace her again, to kiss her, to…"_

Kyo snapped out of it just before his thoughts went farther.

For hours he tossed and turned, unable to even close his eyes. But little did he know Tohru was doing the same thing.

"Why can't I go to sleep?" She whispered to herself. Tohru tried to force her eyes shut. "Momiji and Hatsuharu had fallen asleep downstairs so I don't need to disturb! I need to go to sleep!"

She tossed and turned, kicking the covers off and putting them back again. Over her head, and then on the floor. After thirty minutes of position changing, she pulled of the covers and headed to Kyo's room.

**Another cliffy? WRONG! Troloolollol! Scroll down to see the rest!**

Her hand shook as she reached for the knob.

"Should I do this? I mean, I might disturb him but… GAH!"

Tohru stumbled had to the ground. Opening her eyes she could see Kyo looking down on her. It looked like he hadn't slept either.

"Tohru? What are you doing?"

She noticed she fell when Kyo opened the door.

"_He couldn't sleep either?"_

"Um…Kyo h-hi, um I was asking if… well—"

"Spit it out!" The orange haired teen kneeled down and knocked her on the head.

"I can't sleep!"

"And?"

"Can… I…"

"What?"

"Sleep with you! Only for a few minutes! I am so sorry! Oh no this might sound weird please forgive me! I'm really sorry! I…" Both of their faces got beet red. Kyo held up his hands

"Ok, ok I get it." He held in a laugh.

…..

**_(WARNING WARNING BEEP BEEP! MAY SCAR LITTLE EYES! )_**

_"What now?" _ They both thought, "_What do I do now?_

Kyo slowly turned around so he faced Tohru and carefully placed his hand on his cheek. She just smiled and touched his hand with hers. Tohru went in closer until their lips had touched. They could feel the heat coming from each other's faces as Kyo grabbed her by the waist and put her in a position where she was lying on him. Their kiss had started to have more force each second.

_"Is this…" _ Tohru flinched as liquid started to form on to her panties.

_"What I have been waiting for?" _Kyo growled as he got as he tried to control himself.

Tohru reached up his shirt and felt his stomach and chest. It was slim and muscular which made her face flush with red. She took her hand and started to go lower. The brunette girl fiddled as she could feel Kyo start to have chills up his spine. He reached his hands and went up and down her back.

After a few minutes, they had run out breath and were panting for air.

"T-T-Tohru."

"K-K-Kyo"

"I love you." (They said it at the same time).

Tohru turned around so her back was on Kyo. From what happened it had made her extremely tired so she started to drift off to sleep, but she didn't know that Kyo wasn't finished. She groaned as he slid his hands up her night gown and gently grabbed her breasts.

"K-k-kyo…"

Tohru's panties were now drenched. She just decided to carelessly kick them off and again turned over and wrapped her legs around Kyo's. He hugged Tohru and kissed her on the cheek before they both fell asleep.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I am really sorry if that scarred you but I have seen a fan fiction that scarred me for weeks. I hoped it didn't scar you that much. But you know some of you people out there wanted something dramatic and I gave it to you. But it's not over yet! I want to give a shout out to one of the Guests that reviewed on my story. They said "**_I'd also like to know the other characters opinions on it, even if it is a chapter nine. :)" __**And I was like, great idea! So I will make something similar. Thanks Guest! **_**_J_**


	12. After The Game (Part One)

**_Alright then! Back to my dramatic story! I think I'm getting better at this! Woo! (P.S. I know the last chapter didn't go so well. Now I know, never write a smut scene if you're a beginner but oh well, I tried!)_**

* * *

Tohru forced her eyes open, after it had felt like only a few minutes of sleep. Chills were sent down her spine from the air blowing on the exposures of her body. Blushing, she quickly pulled down her night gown and rushed in her room for a new pair of underwear.

10:15 a.m. 

Tohru couldn't get what happened out of her head. No matter how much she tried. Is it because she enjoyed it? Or felt guilty of it? But why feel guilty if there is nothing to be guilty about? She was clueless of to think badly or what to think good of it. She circled around the house deciding until she bumped into a certain someone.

"Kyo?"

"Tohru?"

Kyo's face reddened at the sight of bumping into her.

"What are you doing? It looks like you're having a panic attack."

Tohru waved her hands apologizing rapidly. "I am! Oh, I am so sorry it is bothering you? Tell me I didn't wake you up MMPH!"

The orange haired teen placed a hard kiss on her lips, causing Tohru to stand on the tips of her toes.

"Stupid cat." Yuki said disgusted, walking by the couple. As the Tohru and Kyo parted, Kyo glared at Yuki mouthing "Do anything and your dead rat."

Yuki mouthed back, "I'd like to see you try, stupid."

Breakfast 

Haru and Momiji had finally woken up and were eating breakfast with the others. Momiji stared at Tohru, who kept biting her lip and continuously squirmed around in her chair. Yuki and Kyo kept on giving death glares while Haru… was being Haru.

"Yo." Haru said swallowing a mouthful of rice. "What was that sound last night?"

Tohru cocked her head to the side.

"You know that sound? It came from Kyo's room."

There was a sling _bang_ as Kyo's fork hit the ground, spilling rice on the floor. "My room?"

"Yep. Didn't you hear it Momiji?"

He nodded.

"It sound you were destroying something."

Tohru squirmed again this time having an uncomfortable feeling between her legs.

"Why were you listening so hard?"

"Come on Kyo." Hatsuharu snickered at his comment. "I bet the next door neighbors heard that."

"But don't have any for miles…"

"Exactly."

Tohru and Kyo looked at each other and blushed.

Yuki couldn't stand another minute of this. He hid his fists under the table, clenching them so hard his knuckles got white. His body trembled in anger. The teen's bangs covered his eyes that were blazed with fury. He got up so fast his chair had toppled over behind him.

"Y-yuki?" Tohru asked quietly, trying not to raise his temper. The orange top stood up in case of any hit he gave him.

"Kyo… YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

The rat punched Kyo right in his gut. Kyo stumbled over knocking into the kitchen wall.

Tohru jumped up. "Kyo! Yuki!"

Everyone gasped as Kyo started to vomit on the floor.

Yuki walked upstairs saying not one word to any others. The purpled haired teen slammed his door, quietly sobbing on the other side.

* * *

**_*Runs away from Yuki fan girls with knifes and pitchforks* Sorry! I wanted to add a little more Oomph into this story to make it up for that last chapter (Because I wasn't pleased with it myself) So here you go! Something in me wanted to add a little bit more drama in to this. Poor Yuki! Next chapter will be up soon (Sorry it can't be in a few hours… school has started. BOO!) But I promise it will be up by this weekend!_**


	13. After The Game (Part Two)

**_Hello Peoples! I almost have 4,000 views! Whoop Whoop Yeyuh! *Clears throat* Hmm OK like I was saying I guess my story has been going pretty well. But tell me what I need to improve on because I am a bit lost. Please no flames! OK let's go ahead and start before the Yuki Fan Girls come! *hears screaming* I GOTTA GO! Oh! Before I get completely demolished by the Yuki fan girls I want to warn you _****_This and the next chapter may contain blood, heaving, and somewhat bothersome scenes to some viewers. Read at your own risk. May not be best for people under 13… Under 11 if your awesome. (I am not saying people under 11 aren't awesome)_**

* * *

_"Kyo… YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" _

_The rat punched Kyo right in his gut. Kyo stumbled over knocking into the kitchen wall._

_Tohru jumped up. "Kyo! Yuki!"_

_Everyone gasped as Kyo started to vomit on the floor._

_Yuki walked upstairs saying not one word to any others. The purpled haired teen slammed his door, quietly sobbing on the other side. _

The brunette girl comforted Kyo as he continued to gag.

"Well, Yuki left us a fine mess to clean up." Hatsuharu complained sarcastically. He got up pointing his finger towards Yuki's room. "I'll go take care of him."

In Yuki's Room 

Yuki was curled up on his bed, letting out a quiet sob every few tears. It had felt like he could run out of tears any second. He never knew that his feelings for Tohru could be so, _strong_. So strong that when he saw Kyo with Tohru earlier this morning, he felt like breaking down right then.

"Yuki?"

Through the blur in his eyes, Yuki could barely see Hatsuharu.

"W-what are you doing here?"

The ox ignored his obvious question. "What happened down there?"

"N-nothing."

Haru smirked. "Tell me my little Prince Yuki." He teased.

"Don't call me that."

"Then answer."

"It's about…T-Tohru."

"Oh."

Yuki turned to Hatsuharu. "Do you know how it feels to see someone you love with someone you hate?"

The solid words echoed through the boy's mind. _Do you know how it feels to see someone you love with someone you hate?_

Haru never had thought of it that way. _So that's what it was._

"Um, Well—"

"No. You haven't. No one in the _world _has felt such a feeling I have. When—"

"When what?"

"W-when."

"When _what?"_

_"WHEN WILL ANYBODY REALIZE HOW I FEEL!" _Yuki cried out in heartbreaking agony.

Downstairs 

_"Why is this happening?" Kyo thought._

_(A/N the time lapse has been two minutes so Kyo isn't pregnant or anything :D)_

Kyo tried to stand up, but even the thought of him doing so made him feel nauseated all over again.

This wasn't normal. Sure he had insult Yuki but that never got him so angered up like this.

"B-b-b"

Momiji looked at Tohru in anxiety "What's wrong?"

"BLOOD!" Tohru squealed turning pale. She weakly pointed to Kyo who was heaving blood all over the kitchen floor.

* * *

**What's wrong with Yuki… and KYO! WHAT HAPPENED TO KYO! Find out in 'After the Game' Part Three!**


	14. After The Game (Part Three)

**_I want to warn you _****_This may contain blood, and somewhat bothersome scenes to some viewers. Read at your own risk. May not be best for people under 13… Under 11 if your awesome. (I am not saying people under 11 aren't awesome) ALSO I AM NOT A DOCTOR SO PLEASE DON'T TELL ME MY MEDICAL FACTS AREN'T RIGHT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION._**

Kyo gasped for air after the endless minutes of heaving. He wiped his pale, bloody hands on his shirt, making conditions worse. He kept his mouth shut keep anything from escaping from it. Kyo felt like passing out from enervation… He just wanted all of this to end.

He curled up, holding back cries of pain. Was this it? Was this _really _it? Kyo could tell that Yuki did not hold back from that hit. Thoughts were becoming a tornado, making him sway from confusion.

It felt like he couldn't keep himself up any longer. Kyo let all his weight go making a loud _BANG _as he hit the floor.

Tohru jumped at the sound, making her heart beat go even faster.

"What happened?" Hatsuharu came running down the stairs; His face showing the least bit of worry. How does he do it? In conditions like _these_, how can he keep a face like _that?_

"I-it's Kyo!" Tohru stammered, tears forming in her eyes making them glisten.

Haru walked up to him, feeling Kyo's pulse. "It's slowing down—he needs help now.

"Guys!" Momiji screamed.

"Whoa calm down." Hatsuharu uttered nervously.

"Listen to me! I know a bit about this medical stuff. Hand me a cloth."

Without any hesitation, Tohru ran to the bathroom and back with an old black cloth.

Momiji took the cloth carefully cleaning the blood.

"Now take off his shirt."

"T-take off his shirt?" Tohru fidgeted, murmuring something.

Momiji turned and pointed. "How about you Haru?"

"Whatever."

Hatsuharu started to button down Kyo's shirt. He carefully pulled it over his arms.

"Now, put something over his mouth… or this might get chaotic."

Immediately, Kyo had a fresh cloth over his mouth.

"I am going to have to some pressure on his abdomen." Gosh. Now Momiji sounded like a real doctor.

**Yes! I am done****_ with this chapter! After a minor writer's block, I finished it! I have one more chapter to go (or do I?) and maybe an extra chapter coming up as a Epilogue or Their Thoughts or something like that. But I am so sorry for not updating soon! I have SO busy. I only had time to do this because I had to stay home sick from school. Bitter-sweet huh?_**


End file.
